tfc_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forrest Rules
The Forest Clans Wiki Rules and Policies The following Rules and Policies are required to be used at all time, or punishment will be taken by the admin. Terms of Use This Wiki abides by Wikia's Terms of Use. Here are the main points of user's conduct from that list: You agree not to use the Service to: *Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; *Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or *Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: *To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; *To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; *To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; *Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; *You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or *Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Image and Template Policies #Uploaded pictures should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means no pictures shall be obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. #Pictures which include another user shall not be published without that user's consent. #The wiki does NOT support cheating, so parks that are obviously hacked shall have the upper section (with the resources listed) hidden or blurred. #Non-Topic related pictures shall not be abused as they take space on a wiki not intended for them and as such, the user needs to also exercise judgement in deciding when there is too much and their images begin to become spam. #Pictures or personal templates older than 2 weeks which aren't in use (not displayed on any page, profile or blog) are subject to deletion without further notice. Links *Links should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means no link shall lead to obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane content or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. *The decision of the administrators to accept or reject any submitted link is final. *Violation of these rules may result in a temporary or permanent ban from this Wiki. General Behavior *Edits and comments should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means no edits or comments shall be obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violate any law or right of any third party, or include content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. *When you can reasonably assume that a mistake someone made was a well-intentioned attempt to improve the wiki, correct it without criticizing. *Be patient with newcomers. Newcomers unaware of the Wiki's culture and the mechanics of editing often make mistakes or fail to respect community norms. This rule also applies to acronyms, abbreviations and emoticons. *Personal attacks are arguments that focus on attacking another user personally, rather than addressing his arguments regarding the subject matter. Users who participate in personal attacks are immediately subject to administrative action, including banning. Warnings may be given, but are not guaranteed. *An edit war is the act of two or more parties adding and/or reverting an article's content to suit their own view of the subject. Depending on the severity of the edit war, administrators will decide if a ban is warranted, or just a warning. *Sock puppetry is the act of creating secondary accounts for yourself, or having friends create new accounts, for the purpose of adding weight to an argument or to "get around" a block or ban. Users who are found to be participating in sock puppetry will be addressed at the administrator's discretion and are subject to warning or bans if necessary. *Only one active persona/personality will be allowed per person with the exception of approved and identified maintenance bots. This applies across multiple accounts held by one person. *''Spam is superfluous content to the wiki and its community, and is most likely unrelated to those. Some examples of spam are: (i) advertisements; (ii) unnecessary code; (iii) "fake items" or other false articles; (iv) words, emotes or repetitive/excessive statements not pertinent to a topic.'' All spam will be deleted upon sighting and violators of this rule may find themselves banned for a period of time relative to the offense. *Vandalism is the act of creating or changing a page to either destroy, alter, or intentionally pervert the information in an article. Users who perform acts of vandalism will be banned. This is usually a permanent ban, but administrators reserve the right to impose a shorter ban at their discretion. *Articles about companies and products are not acceptable. *Do not remove threads unless for a legitimate reason (i.e. spam, trolling, etc). If a user removed a thread from their own wall, do not restore it. If a thread is removed more than twice, do not restore it. *Blocks/bans of users will only be discussed with the user, staff members, Wikia staff as needed, and any party deemed by a staff member to be involved in a situation where clarification is needed. #*Users may face the following consequences if they do not follow the rules and policies: Changes To The Wiki *'Major Change' - an edit which changes a complete page or template with a redesign which alters the entire display of the majority of the information on the page. *'Minor Change' - an edit or multiple edits across multiple pages such as an addition of a note or altered aesthetic display of information. A minor change should be checked with an administrator or wiki moderator first to make sure it is relevant and timely. This ensures that confirmation can be received and that the change is known about. Usernames and Avatars *Do not create a username or avatar that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party. *This includes, but is not limited to, any content related to or suggestive of profanity, homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, controversial religious topics, sensitive current/historical events, notorious people/organizations, illegal/controlled substances, or encourages illegal or criminal conduct; *Any “sound alike” or “look alike” words, phrases, or puns that reference these topics are also prohibited. Negative Ranting and Rallying *Any disrespectful comments and blogs will be removed from the wiki. *Multiple posting of disrespectful comments and blogs will result in a warning. *If the posting of disrespectful comments and blogs continues after the warning the user will receive a temporary block. *First temporary-block will result in a two hour period. *Second temporary-block will result in a three day to one week period, depending on severity. *Any additional temporary-blocks will result in a one week period per disrespectful comment or blog posted.